Angélica Villa
) |familiares = |primera_aparicion = El encierro |ingreso_doblaje = 2007 ( ) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Conductora Reportera Actriz de Teatro Directora de Doblaje |pais = México |sindicato = ANDA |medios = Teatro Televisión |estado = Activa }} Angélica Villa es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. También se desempeña en teatro, televisión y en la conducción, también acreditado como Angie Villa. GOTSansa.png|Sansa Stark en Game of Thrones. Emily_PRS.jpg|Emily/Ranger Samurai Amarilla en Power Rangers: Samurai. UCE_Dylan_Schoenfield.png|Dylan Schoenfield en Un chiflado encantador. Zoe drake 3.jpg|Zoe Drake en Dino Rey. Lisa_Yadomaru.png|Lisa Yadomaru en Bleach. Yachiru Kusajika2.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (2ª voz) también en Bleach. Archivo:Pidge_paladin_ld.png|Pidge Gundarsson en Voltron: El defensor legendario. 454px-Malva anime.png|Malva en Pokemón XY. Tikki.png|Tikki en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Eep-dawn-of-the-croods-3.2.jpg|Eep en El amanecer de los Croods. Grace.jpg|Grace Gardner en Scream Queens. Rod.png|Rod Flanders desde la temporada 17ª de Los Simpson. Todd_Flanders.png|Todd Flanders desde la 17ª temporada también de Los Simpson. Screen-shot-2014-01-29-at-10-56-09-am.png|Anna Kendrick, actriz a la que Angélica ha doblado regularmente. Sarah-hyland-2016-elton-john-aids-foundation-s-oscar-viewing-party-in-west-hollywood-ca-1.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Sarah Hyland. Dakota-johnson-2017.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Dakota Johnson. Hero-Lorna-Character_tcm580-206849.jpg|Lorna Mcnessie en Monster High. Haley_2.jpg|Haley Dunphy en Modern Family. Meadowmac.jpg|Meadow en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. HTGAWMLaurelCastillo.png|Laurel Castillo en How to Get Away with Murder. Shoshanna.jpg|Shoshanna Shapiro en Girls. Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-18h32m01s73.png|Beca Mitchell en Notas perfectas. MLP-CocoPommel1.png|Coco Pommel en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-DerpyHooves1.png|Derpy Hooves/Muffins (Temp. 5) también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Bunnicula Mina.png|Mina en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Profiles aviva-1-.jpg|Aviva en Aventuras con los Kratt Dawn DM.png|Dawn en Danger Mouse. Renet nice pic.png|Renet en Tortugas Ninja El-negocio-hbo-1.jpg|Magali Becker en la serie brasileña El negocio. Fifi-fiona-coyne-16524363-520-391.jpg|Fiona Coyne en Degrassi: La nueva generación. Lps-character-penny-ling_570x420.jpg|Penny Ling en Littlest Pet Shop. MissKeane TPPG2016.jpg|Señorita Keane en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016). RegalAOdette.png|Odette Cisne en Regal Academy. Bandicam_2017-04-09_13-53-20-218.jpg|Bizca en Mia. thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. Filmografía Anime *Yachiru Kusajishi (2ª voz) / Lisa Yadomaru / Menoly Mallia en Bleach *Zoe Drake en Dino Rey *Shorinji Ayumo / Fuyuka "Fuyuppe" Kudo / Atsuya Fubuki (niño, 1ª voz) en Súper Once *Téa Gardner (último ep.) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Tina en Toriko *Mars (temp. 12) / Zoey (temp. 12, ep. 50) / Claudina / Presentadora de Ping Pong Pokémon en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Penelope / Carrie / Malva en Pokémon XY *Fantasos (forma femenina) en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Miki Tsujiwaki en Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Flamie Speeddraw en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Voces adicionales en Kenichi *Voces adicionales en Naruto *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros Series animadas *Paula en Gormiti *Maddie Stone en Blazing Team: Maestros del Yo Kwon Do *Tormenta en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Payasita / Voces adicionales en El Chavo, la serie animada *Sirvienta / Martita / Luna de Lobos / Rosilú / Sara / Rojecilla Capas / Mujer Gangosa / Sakura / Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) *Ann Droide / Martita / Luna de Lobos / voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) *Rod y Todd Flanders (desde temp. 17) en Los Simpson *Aviva en Aventuras con los Kratt *Odette Cisne en Regal Academy *Lorna McNessie en Monster High *Myriade / Shaaz en El principito (serie animada) *Penny Ling en Littlest Pet Shop *Renet en Tortugas Ninja *Ming en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Coco Pommel / Derpy Hooves (Muffins) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Tikki en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Seraphine en Marcus Level *Eep en El amanecer de los Croods *Srta. Keane en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) *Mina en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Dawn en Danger Mouse (2016) *Bizca en Mia *Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb Series de televisión [[Jordana Brewster|'Jordana Brewster']] * Kate Warner en Secretos y mentiras (2016) * Elena Ramos en Dallas (2012-2014) Skyler Samuels *Grace Gardner en Scream Queens (2015) *Bonnie Lipton en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2014) Allison Miller *Carrie en Go On (2012-2013) *Skye en Terra Nova (2011) Brittany Anne Pirtle *Emily (Ranger Samurai Amarillo) en Power Rangers: Samurai *Emily (Ranger Samurai Amarillo) en Power Rangers: Megaforce Otros *Grace Burgess (Annabelle Wallis) en Peaky Blinders (2013-presente) *Laurel Castillo (Karla Souza) en How to Get Away with Murder (2014-presente) *Bertie (Claudia O'Doherty) en Love (2016) *Melissa Day (Brooke Palsson) en Between (2015) *Samantha Clayton (Anna Hopkins) en Flecha (2014, 2017-presente) *Kristen Kringle (Chelsea Spack) en Gotham (2014-2015) *Zed Martin (Angélica Celaya) en Constantine (2014-2015) *Paige Dineen (Katharine McPhee) en Scorpion (2014-presente) *Kenya Rosewater (Mia Kirshner) en Defiance (2013-2014) *Lucy Westenra (Katie McGrath) en Drácula (2013-2014) *Kenna (Caitlin Stasey) en El reino (2013-2015) *Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) en Game of Thrones (2011-presente) *Paige McCullers (Lindsey Shaw) en Lindas mentirosas (2011-2017) *Edith Crawley (Laura Carmichael) en Downton Abbey (2010-2015) *Jazmine (Joy Bryant) en Parenthood (2010-2015) *Shoshanna Shapiro (Zosia Mamet) en Girls (2012-2017) *Rosalee Calvert (Bree Turner) en Grimm (2012-presente) *Haley Dunphy (Sarah Hyland) en Modern Family (2009-presente) *Donna LaDonna (Chloe Bridges) en El diario de Carrie (2013-2014) *Emma Hill / Denise Harris (Valorie Curry) en Los seguidores (2013-2014) *Emily "Amy" Page (Caitlin Gerard) en Zach será famoso (2013) *Traci Madsen (Shannon Kane) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) *Agente Olivia Sparling (Danielle Panabaker) en Bones (2012-2013) *Nora Clayton (Daniella Alonso) en Revolución (2012-2014) *Juliet Jules O'Hara (Maggie Lawson) en Psíquico (2012-2014) (2ª voz) *Adriana Tate Duncan (Jessica Lowndes) en 90210 (2008-2013) *Jane Van Veen (Rachael Taylor) en 666 Park Avenue (2012-2013) *Misi (Miley Cyrus) en Dos hombres y medio (2012) *Willa Monday (Maddie Hasson) en The Finder (2012) *Madeline "Mads" Margaux Rybak (Alice Greczyn) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2013) *Faye Chamberlain (Phoebe Tonkin) en El circulo secreto (2011-2012) *Dra. Jessica Adams (Odette Yustman) en Doctor House (2011-2012) *Juliet Martin (Zoey Deutch) en Idénticas (2011-2012) *Sandee (Analeigh Tipton) en Bien dotado (2011) *Braeden (Meagan Tandy) (temp. 3-4) y Hayden Romero (Victoria Moroles) en Teen Wolf *Meadow (Juliette Angelo) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Diane (Emma Stone), Voces adicionales en Malcolm *Addison en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Skyler en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Debbie en Mejor sin Ted *Cara Lynn en Amor compartido *Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) (2ª voz) en El misterio de Anubis *Sarah Gold (temp. 7), Jennie (Janet Montgomery), Ashley Brooks y voces adicionales en El séquito *Terri (Jessalyn Gilsig) (4ª temp., un ep.) en Glee *Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños Películas Anna Kendrick *Eloise McGarry en Mesa 19 (2017) *Dana en El contador (2016) *Alice en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Erica Wexler en Mi novia es una zombi (2014) *Lisa en Las voces (2014) *Lindsey en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Becca Mitchell en Notas perfectas (2012) *Jessica Stanley en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (versión mexicana) Dakota Johnson *Alice Kepley en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Em en Citas y cambios (2014) *Aubrey en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Zoe Kazan *Emily en Por eso lo llaman amor (2017) *Chantry en Sólo amigos? (2013) versión *Mary Catherine en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) mexicana Sarah Hyland *Krystal en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016/trailer) *Natalie Dashkov en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Dylan Schoenfield en Un chiflado encantador (2011) [[Brie Larson|'Brie Larson']] * Jeannette Walls en El castillo de cristal (2017/trailer) * Joy Newsome en La habitación (2015) Emma Roberts *Eloise en Ashby (2015) *Noelle en Una historia singular (2010) Olivia Cooke *Haley en Señal enigmática (2014) *Laine Morris en Ouija (2014) Melanie Lynskey *Devon en We'll Never Have Paris (2014) *Kelly en Un regalo inesperado (2014) Lily Cole *Polly en St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton (2009) *Polly en St Trinian's (2007) City Family Kate Bosworth *Sarah en Infierno en Black Rock (2012) *Deena en L!fe Happens (2011) Otros *Mickey (Daniella Garcia) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Gina (Alice Lee) en Siete deseos (2017) *Hermana Charlotte (Stephanie Sigman) en Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) *Maggie (Annabelle Wallis) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Faris (Amy Seimetz) en Alien Covenant (2017) *Mainframe (Miley Cyrus) en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Lacey (Riley Keough) en The Discovery (2017) *Tulsa (Britt Robertson) en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Juliette Marne (Felicity Jones) en Persecución al límite (2016/trailer) *Katie (Shelby Lyon) en Gibby (2016) *Tanya (Alison Brie) en Consigue un trabajo (2016) *Lydia Bennet (Ellie Bamber) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Clare Hitchens (Bojana Novakovic) en Los hijos del diablo (2015) (versión Zima) *Mary Ellen (Cecily Strong) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Rachel Dawes (Summer Rae) en El Marine 4 (2015) *Harriet (Nathalie Emmanuel) en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Melanie (Sabina Gadecki) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Brooke (Cristina Squyres) en Vacaciones (2015) *Escarlette Sepúlveda (Naomi Scott) en Los 33 (2015) *Entrevistadora #1 (Wallis Currie-Wood) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Amy Townsend (Amy Schumer) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Tina Alvis (Genevieve Angelson) en Falsa identidad (2015) *Casey Cordero (Bianca A. Santos) en La designada ultra fea (2015) *Zara Young (Katie McGrath) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Rosa (Katia Gomez) en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Kendra Bowen (Saxon Sharbino) en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Cheedo (Courtney Eaton) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Stacie Conrad (Alexis Knapp) en Más notas perfectas (2015) *Lein Chen (Tang Wei) en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) *Gabriela Conlon (Génesis Rodríguez) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Secretaria #1 de Christian en Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) *Sarah Nathan (Michelle DeFraites) en Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) *Amber Dawn Baker (Alexa Vega) en Traición de sangre (2014) *Sara Liu (Annie Q.) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Isabelle Pauwels (Charlotte De Bruyne) en Volando a casa (2014) *Sacha (Mella Carron) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) *Ella misma (Lynne Koplitz) en Top Five (2014) *Ella misma (Tori Black) y Regina (Jillian Nicole Jackson) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Asistente (Keeley Hazell) y Serena (Jennifer Bock) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Abby (Tara Brook) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Shenna (Zoe Graham) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Scarlett (Perdita Weeks) en Así en la tierra como en el infierno (2014) *Rosemary (Taylor Swift) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) versión *Mercedes (Jillian Bell) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Estudiante en conferencia en Lucy (2014) *Su Yueming (Li Bingbing) en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Anfitriona (Allegra Carpenter) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Rita (Aoibhinn McGinnity) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Glenna Shepherd (Kelli Garner) en Cuernos (2013) *Katy Bradshaw (Alona Tal) en Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Jean (Carey Mulligan) en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Skyler (Samantha Boscarino) en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) *Zindzi Mandela (Lindiwe Matshikiza) en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *Teresa Petrillo (Cristin Milioti) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Steph (Zoe Levin) en El camino de vuelta (2013) *Marlene Knaus (Alexandra Maria Lara) en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Nancy (Halley Feiffer) en Un día a la vez (2012) *Cynthia (Kristen Schaal) en Camina dormida conmigo (2012) *Mandy (Allison Graham) en Sangre fría (2012) *Elizabeth (Gemma Arterton) en Balada para un ángel (2012) *Sandy (Alexia Fast) en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) *Katerina "Trina" Marquez (Nadine Velazquez) en El vuelo (2012) *Alice (Erin Wilhelmi) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Greta (Lily Cole) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Gillian Sveck (Deborah Ann Woll) en Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) *Emmy (Antonia Campbell-Hughes) en La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (2011) *Aimee (Amy Seimetz) en Tu eres el próximo (2011) *Petal (Jordana Spiro) en Trespass (2011) versión *Jessica (Nicole Badaan) en Born to Race (2011) *Haruka Yamano (Noriko Aoyama) en Actividad paranormal 0: El origen (2011) *Tilly (Jodie Whittaker) en Un día (2011) *Rachael (Bryce Dallas Howard) en 50/50 (2011) mexicana *Margaret Thatcher joven (Alexandra Roach) en La dama de hierro (2011) Auditel *Norah (Jennifer Lawrence) en El castor (2011) *Lupe (Alessandra Cannito) en La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011) *Lucetta (Milla Jovovich) en Stone (2011) *Angie (Molly Sims) en Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) *Ellie (Odette Yustman) en Horas de oscuridad (2010) *Kim (Emily Baldoni) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) *Clara Ferro (Gaby Hoffmann) en 13 (2010) *Momoko (Emily Kaiho) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Minnow Hayes (Dianna Agron) en Los románticos (2010) *Fiona Maxwell (Phoebe Tonkin) en Mañana, cuando comience la guerra (2010) *Esposa del Gral. Zhou (Su Ma) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Joanna Reed (Keira Knightley) en Last Night (2010) *Fay Neman (Autumn Reeser) en El Big Bang (2010) mexicana *Farren (Madeline Carroll) en Mi vecino es un espía (2010) City Family *Susan Kushner (Sierra McCormick) y Willa Jean (Ruby Curtis) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Chrissie (Andrea Riseborough) en Nunca me abandones (2010) *Bridget Hilliard (Ashley Loren) en Son como niños (2010) *Chelsea Ryan (Brianna Joy Chomer) en Chatterbox (2009) *Juanita (Anna Khaja) en Post Grad (2009) *Mallory Grace (Sarah Bolger) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Shirley Baniszewski (Hannah Leigh Dworkin) en El encierro (2007) *Afrodita (Niki Spiridakos) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) *Ursula Ditkovich (Mageina Tovah) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Lindsay (Elizabeth Banks) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) (doblaje del 2015) *Voces adicionales en Camp Rock *Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en El último viaje de Chance *Voces adicionales en 2012 *Voces adicionales en Robin Hood *Voces adicionales en Monogamia *Voces adicionales en Setup *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales en El elefante blanco (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente 2 *Voces adicionales en John Carter: Entre dos mundos *Voces adicionales en A Walk Among the Tombstones *Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta Películas animadas *Rod y Todd Flanders en Los Simpson: la película *Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Voces adicionales en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe *Voces adicionales en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Derpy en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Candlehead en Ralph, el demoledor *Tristeza de la chica cool en Intensa mente *Seda en Trolls *Maura en Deep, el pulpo *Voces adicionales en Magia extraña *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La película Cortos/Especiales animados *Festín - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Mei Kusakabe en Mi vecino Totoro Zima *Shorinji "Shori" Ayumo y Haruna Otonashi en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Videojuegos *Anya Oliwa en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus *Himawari Uzumaki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Kait Diaz en Gears of War 4 *Voces adicionales en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Voces adicionales en Watch Dogs 2 Telenovelas y series brasileñas Giovanna Lancelotti *Milena en Sol naciente (2016-2017) *Luana en Reglas del Juego (2015-2016) *Bélgica en Por siempre (2014-2015) *Lindalva en Gabriela (2012) Bianca Comparato *Diana en Partes de mí (2015) *Bethania en Avenida Brasil (2012) *Natasha en Las brasileñas (2012) Alinne Moraes *Diana en Rock Story (2016-2017) *Lívia en A través del tiempo (2015-2016) Carolina Chalita *Tania en El astro (2011) *Susana en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) Otros *Magali Bekcer (Michelle Batista) en El negocio (2013-presente) *Sandra (Lara Tremouroux) en Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) *Matilde Nogueira Gorgulho (Luciana Braga) en ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) *Giomar (Jessica Alves) en La sombra de Helena (2014) *Rebeca (Paula Braun) (Versión Globo) y Nicole Veiga de Assis (Marina Ruy Barbosa) (Versión TV Azteca) en Rastros de mentiras (2013-2014) *Zoe (Júlia Mendes) en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Carolina (Bianca Bin) en ¿Pelea o amor? (2012-2013) *Valéria Ferreira (Maísa Silva) en Carrusel (2012-2013) *Mical (Maria Ribeiro) en Rey David (2012) *Luana (Joana Lerner) en Fina estampa (2011-2012) *Lara (Juliana Schlach) en Dinosaurios y robots (2011) Telefilms *Leah (Kimberley Warnat) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Dramas coreanos * Lee Jung Joo (Kang So Ra) en Cálido y acogedor * Yoo Yi Ryung (Yin Se Yeon) en Polos opuestos se atraen * Voces adicionales en Mi amor de las estrellas * Yoon Baek Hee (Ham Eun Jung) en Dream High: Sueña sin límites * Yoon Seol (Kim Sa Rang) en Jardín secreto * Go Eun Nim (Lee Soo Kyung) en Te amaré por siempre (serie de TV) * Go Eun Sung (Han Hyo Joo) en Sorpresas del destino Series de internet *Plum en Los guerreros valientes Televisión nacional *Deyanira/Natasha en Skimo Dirección de doblaje IDF *El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) (Temp. 2) *Rufus: Un amigo inseparable *Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz Otros estudios *Chibi Maruko-chan (Dubbing House) *El negocio (desde la temp. 3) (Art Sound México) *Hot girls Wanted Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. - La cooperativa del doblaje *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker *TOPaudio Curiosidades *Comparte papeles con Carla Castañeda: **En Pokémon Carla interpretaba a Zoey en la temporada 12 y ella la interpreto en el episodio 50 de esa temporada. **En El misterio de Anubis Carla interpreto a Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) durante la primera temporada, pero debido a que se fue a Israel, ella la reemplazo desde la segunda temporada. **En Split Carla interpreta a Zohar Grin y ella la sustituyó en algunos capítulos y en los trailers de la 3ra temporada. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA